Currently, a conventional tea maker is able to control water temperature, water amount and tea making time automatically, but unable to obtain tea-leaves automatically. Without means for storing and transmitting tea-leaves in the tea maker, tea-leaves are stored in an ordinary container separately. However, tea-leaves tend to go bad due to moistures and strong smells. The conventional tea maker is unable to provide a good environment for tea-leaves storage to ensure the quality of tea-leaves. Moreover, with the conventional tea maker into which tea-leaves are added manually, it is inconvenient to obtain the tea-leaves and also hard to control the amount of tea-leaves. In view of the above, the conventional tea maker cannot make tea automatically and thus is hard to guarantee the effect of making tea.
In addition, the conventional tea maker, after making tea, still needs to clear tea-residues away manually. In fact, the process of tea making is not performed automatically and successively.